SasuNaru Tis The Season
by LetTheSkyTurnGrey
Summary: My First fanfic. Naruto finds warmth in the heart of a friend on a cold winter day.
1. Chapter 1 Tis The Season

My first fanfic one of three chapters hope you like it.

It was a cold winter day. Christmas Eve to be exact. The sky had been gray for days and there was about 2 feet of snow on the ground, but that did not stop the kids from gathering at the place they did every year to give gifts to their friends. It was a non-official tradition the kids of Kohona had established. Everyone was in the park including Sasuke who of course was getting all the attention form the kids. He was surrounded by a group of adoring girls and envious guys. Naruto was there too, he had a blue box wrapped in a red ribbon in his left hand. He was running his thumb up and down the box in anticipation of the arrival of the recipient.

"Sasuke!" a voice cried out. It was a voice Naruto quickly recognized as Sakura's. She was the one he was waiting for all along.

"Hey Sakura!" He cried out, but without even looking she blew right pass him almost knocking him off balance.

"I-" Naruto tried to open his mouth to say something but inside he gave up. It was like this every year. Naruto would get nothing and Sasuke would get everything.

"Damn that Sasuke" he thought with a tear building in his eye. "What did I do to anybody to get this treatment?" Later the kids started to disperse with Naruto plunked down on the side of a tree with a couple of tears running down his eyes.

"Look at that kid" One of the girls leaving whispered to another.

"Oh it's just Him" she said loud enough for Naruto to hear. "He is so pathetic he tries to get everyone's attention." The girl then approached Naruto "He loser what is it like to spend Christmas alone?" Both girls walked away laughing. By then Naruto had figured everyone had left and broke into a quiet sob, not thinking or saying a word at all. Little did he know there was one person still there. It was Sasuke trying to figure out how to move all his gifts. He heard Naruto crying.

"Hey why don't you stop acting like such a baby and get over it." Naruto looked up at him with a hateful glare

"Shut up you don't know what it is like to be alone!" at that Naruto stood up and ran home with tears running down his eyes. The feeling that came from knowing your own teammates hate you was too much for him. He ran home and slammed the door behind him and began to cry almost endlessly.

Meanwhile at Sasuke's, Sasuke had just come home with two armful of gifts. He had a feeling he could not shake. It was a sick feeling in his stomach that he got from thinking of Naruto. This was not something new to him, for many months he had been feeling this just by being near Naruto. He was getting frustrated and threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes only to see the one boy that was the cause of his sickness. Trying to drown his thoughts he threw on the radio but all he could hear was the quiet sobs of the innocent little blonde boy with the big blue orbs for eyes. He turned over to his side to see a picture of his family when Sasuke was a boy. Next to it was another picture of Naruto surprising Sasuke by jumping on his back. Sasuke let out a little chuckle and then quickly tried to hide it and began to blush.

Back at Naruto's, Naruto was crying so hard he had chest pains and was short on breath. He decided to compose himself enough to get a fire started in his fireplace. He curled up at the fireplace with his arms rubbing his sides. Then he heard a loud knocking at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto thought to himself still sniffling a little. He went to open the door to find it was the last person he wanted to see. It was that creep with the black hair and the black eyes that seemed to go on forever. Naruto was about to slam the door but was stopped but Sasuke's hand.

"Why are you here you bastard?" Naruto screamed with tears forming again.

"N-Nar-Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered. Naruto could see that his face was entirely red but he assumed its was because of the cold, but it was much the opposite. Sasuke's body was on fire and his heart was racing almost about to jump out of his chest.

"What is it?" Naruto said softly but angrly.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. H-here" Sasuke held up a green box with a red ribbon on it. "Its for you."

"What for me?" Naruto asked having a hard time believing what Sasuke had said.

"Naruto, I wanted to tell you something…" Sasuke said softly.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"I've done some thinking and I wanted you to know that you are the best friend I have ever had and I am truly sorry for what I said."

"Really?!" Naruto said in amazement while wiping his nose.

"Yea" Sasuke said handing Naruto the box.

"Do you want to come in?" Naruto asked

"Yea I'd like that." Replied Sasuke, still beat red. They both sat down on the most comfortable place in Naruto's house… the tattered old couch. Sasuke was looking around and noticed something on a table next to Naruto's bed. It was the same picture that Sasuke had kept by his bed. They both sat on the couch for awhile in silence just watching the fire until Naruto began to shiver.

"Hey are you going to open that gift or what?" Sasuke asked

"Oh yea yea" Naruto replied. He tore open the wrapping to find a box. He opened the box to find the Uchiha symbol on a piece of cloth.

"Hmm? What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you take it out before you ask dumb questions." So Naruto pulled it out and it unfolded it and it turned out to be a blanket.

"My mother made it for my when I was young." Sasuke said "She told me that this blanket symbolized how much she cared about me. Now I want you to have it, to show how much I care about you." Sasuke began to blush again but this time he looked over to Naruto to see he was blushing too. Naruto shivered again and then threw the blanket over the two of them. Naruto stretched and when he put his hand down again under the blanket he found it on top of Sasuke's hand. Both of their faces turned redder, but instead of pulling away they both began to clutch each others hand tightly.

"Naruto… I'll never let go." Sasuke whispered to Naruto. Naruto yawned and leaned his head on Sasuke's.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke." Naruto said. They boys then fell asleep next to each other as the fire burned out Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's chest and all was quiet.


	2. Chapter 2 The Perfect Gift

It was December 25th and Naruto awoke. He expected to be cold because the fire had gone out, but he want, he was warm. He had completely forgotten what had taken place last night until he felt something move slightly on top of him. He wearily opened his eyes and saw Sasuke was sound asleep on top of him. HE blushed remembering what had happened last night and slid out from under him trying not to wake Sasuke. He put on his coat and walked out the door…

Sasuke woke with a shiver and quickly opened his eyes. He had remembered what had happened and was wondering where Naruto had gone.

"Hey sleepy head" He heard a voice call from the other room. "Glad to see you are up want some breakfast?" Sasuke got up a little sluggishly. He got up to find a fire had been made and could smell Ramen cooking on it.

"Yea I'm coming" He said. When he walked into the kitchen Naruto turned around and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Come sit. I don't have much except for some Ramen." Naruto said

"Ramen is fine" Sasuke sat down across Naruto and they ate in silence for awhile.

"N-Naruto look about last night…" Sasuke said softly. "I mean what I said but if it's too much for you then-"

"No no… actually well ummm…" Naruto's face was completely red now. "Sasuke I think I have had strong feelings for you for awhile now, and I just didn't want to say anything because you know, I thought it might be weird."

"I understand Naruto, I felt the same way. I want to continue having these feelings for you but I think we should keep it quiet around everyone else for now." Sasuke said

"Yea I agree, you know Kakashi invited us all out to lunch today we should get going it's almost noon." Naruto said

"Yea we should." Sasuke and Naruto put on their coats and left. The sky was still grey and flakes of snow were coming down. They decided to take the back way to the Restaurant because the streets were to crowded with kids playing. Naruto was wearing an old jacket full of holes when the wind started whipping Naruto shivered and Sasuke noticed it. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pulled him closer. Naruto blushed and smiled with gratitude and they continued walking in silence. When they got near the Ramen shop they let go of each other and entered where they were greeted by Kakashi.

"Hello boys, merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm. Being around Sasuke had brought up his mood dramatically.

"I hope you brought you appetites boys."

"I sure did!" Naruto had gone back to his usually loud moth mode while Sasuke did his silent act.

"Hi everyone!" Sakura had just come in with a smile on her face. Naruto on the other hand was not happy to see her after what she blew him off at the park yesterday.

"Hello Sakura." Kakashi said as they all sat down.

"Hey Sasuke! Merry Christmas!" Sakura said in an upbeat mood. Sasuke grunted and didn't look at her which naturally upset Sakura. They all ordered their food and ate and the whole time Sasuke and Naruto were exchanging glances and blushing. Kakashi and Sakura notices and had no idea what they where doing. After the meal everyone got up and started going their separate ways. Sasuke slipped a note into Naruto's hand

Naruto,

Why don't we spend Christmas at my house… It's a little warmer

At the end it said "Your Friend" but it was crossed out with "Love Sasuke" and the writing was all shaky like he had been nervous writing it. Naruto thought that was cute and blushed.

P.S. Bring you PJs

So Naruto went home and took a nap. When he woke it was about 6:30 so he decided to go over. He grabbed his things and on his way out he noticed something… it was the gift he was going to give Sakura. He grabbed it and put it in his back pocket.

Sasuke was setting his dinner table when he heard Naruto knocking at the door. He went up to open it and there was Naruto, looking at the group but he quickly looked up when Sasuke opened the door.

"Hey" He said

"Hey" Sasuke replied "It's cold out come on in."

"Thanks." Naruto walked into the dinning room to find a feast on the table. All kinds of food. "Wow Sasuke how did you get all of this?"

"I sold all the gifts I got at the park yesterday. Now go on eat all you want."

"Wow Sasuke you are the best!" Naruto's mouth and eyes began to water and he hugged Sasuke tight. "Sasuke I love you!" Naruto ran over to the table and plopped down. "I wont start without you Sasuke!" Sasuke laughed and made his way over the tabled and they talked and laughed as they ate their food. After the both curled up by the fire under the blanket Sasuke gave Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke…"

"Yea?"

"I think I am really in love with you, I mean it! Whenever I am around you my heart starts racing whenever you are gone all I can think of is you and the only person I want to be around, the only person who can make my problems go away is you!"

"Sasuke stared at Naruto with his eyes wide and faster than either of them could think. Sasuke's lips where pressed against Naruto's. Their eyes were closed and it felt like an hour had passed by the time they pulled apart. That's when Naruto remembered the gift he brought with him.

"Here." Naruto said, handing over the box to Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"Just something that shows how much I care about you." Sasuke opened it to find a heart shaped necklace with a ruby cut in the shape of a heart in the middle. "I saved up all my money for a long time to get it. To think I was about to waste it on someone who didn't even care about me." Then Sasuke kissed Naruto again. Naruto fell back on the floor and let out a moan of pleasure. Sasuke frenched Naruto, their tongues moving against each other. They pulled away and Sasuke had Naruto pinned "I love you Sasuke."

"I'll love you forever Naruto." Naruto let out a loud yawn. "Tired? Come on lets go to my bed and rest." Sasuke picked up Naruto in his arms and carried him off to his bed…


	3. Chapter 3 Valentine Wish

**Sex Alert If you don't like that stuff I plan to go into great detail and don't try to stop me cause its what the fans want. Fight the power!**

**As far as I know this is the final chapter maybe if people want to see this series continue I will and maybe I will revise this chapter. If not I might make a whole new series. I look forward to your reviews and you are always welcome to comment or ask questions at my email Note: This chapter does not take place the immediate Valentines Day after Chapter 1 but a year after; I didn't want to make them look like man-whores**

The rays of the warm sun rising in the East shone through Naruto's window and danced on his face. The warm feeling woke him up and he began to stretch with a yawn. Although it was the warm sun that woke him up, its was still very cold outside, it was February 13 the day before Valentines Day. Naruto sat on the edge of his bed rubbing his eyes. It would be more correct to say, however, that it was not his bed but Sasuke's. In the middle of February Sasuke asked if Naruto wanted to live with him and Naruto jumped at the chance. He sold his apartment and moved his things in. Of course, they were not sleeping in the same bed yet. They had an undying love for one anther but did not want to rush things. They wanted to have a serious relationship built on love and trust. Now back to our story Naruto hears clamor coming from the kitchen. Sasuke liked to get up on most days to make Naruto breakfast. The scent of the food teased Naruto as he dragged his body to the table.

"Is it reeeaadddyy yet? I am hunnnggrryy!" Naruto moaned

"Well good morning to you to." Sasuke said sarcastically with a smile on his face. Sasuke always smiled now. He wasn't the same person he used to be he was much happier.

"Good morning sweetheart." Naruto said suddenly awake and cheery. He leaned over to give Sasuke a kiss and pressed his lips hard against Sasuke's. "See how is that for a thank you. Now lets eat!" They both sat down at the table and Sasuke watched the little blonde boy go through his daily ritual of devouring all of the food in front of him.

"Hey love" Sasuke said "I am going out to look at some things today I will be back later ok?"

"Sure sounds like fun" Naruto said It was perfect because Naruto had forgotten to buy Sasuke a valentines present. This would be the perfect opportunity to sneak out and get him something. Little did he know that was the same reason Sasuke wanted to go out for the very same reason. After breakfast they cleaned up and Sasuke and Naruto got dressed. They both headed to the door and gave a passionate kiss goodbye.

While Naruto was out walking he ran into Sakura. He smiled at her but all he got in return was a look of hate and disgust. This was probably because by now Naruto and Sasuke's secret had come out, and while most people paid no mind to it Sakura did. He took away the only boy that was ever worthy of dating her.

"Oh you" She said "Haven't you chocked on a dick yet?" She said with rage and bitterness.

"No I am saving that for a special occasion, but you are right I bet it is big enough to choke on" Naruto said with a smirk trying so hard to contain his laughter. Sakura gave him a look of disgust and stomped off. Naruto finally got to the shops in town but then was faced with the problem of deciding what to get Sasuke. He had been dating Sasuke for about 1 year and two months but could never seem to figure out what he liked. He searched every shop but could not find anything. The day was getting late and Naruto started to lose hope. He went to the park to clear his head.

"I want you to be mine forever, will you marry me?" A voice that echoed into Naruto's ear. He turned to see a man on his knees proposing to his girlfriend.

"Oh yes yes!" The girl exclaimed. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

Naruto started thinking to himself. "What if I did that for Sasuke" He thought. "Nah that would be stupid I have only been dating him for a year." He started thinking of all the time he had spent with Sasuke in the last year all the love they had shown for each other. Then another thought formed in his head "But he is the only boy around here that is like you and you love him sooo much!" "But what if its too soon, he might reject it!" It was a battle in Naruto's head over what to do. The last thought to float through his head was "Naruto… I'll never let go." He remembered the words of his one true love and his heart jumped into his throat. He knew for sure now, he knew he wanted to do it and he bolted back to the nearest jewelry shop he could find. Naruto got to a little shop on the corner of the street and had his face glued to the glass display case looking for the right ring.

"There there!" He exclaimed. It was a gold ring with a small diamond. He knew Sasuke would never wear it if it where too flashy. He then looked down at it again and noticed the price was $200. That was perfect he had just been paid twice that much for his last ninja mission. As he reached into his pocket his eyes widened and he knew something was wrong. There was a hole in his pocket and his wallet was missing. He frantically searched everywhere retracing all his steps but it was not to be found. It was 5 o'clock now and he knew he only had a half hour to meet Sasuke for their dinner. So Naruto headed on back trying to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. It took him 15 minuets to get home but when he arrived no one was there. This was unlike Sasuke because he was never late for dinner let alone dinner on Valentines Day. Naruto began to worry but decided it would be best to wait. So he laid down on the couch and with out his knowing had drifted off to sleep. When he woke up he could smell a delicious dinner cooking in the kitchen. Naruto praised God for making Sasuke such a wonderful cook. He immediately sprang up to greet him and find out what had happened.

"I am so sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to fall asleep." Naruto said in a chocked voice feeling embarrassed about not only not having a gift but falling asleep while he was waiting for him. Sasuke put down his cooking utensils and walked over to Naruto and wrapped one arm around his hips and pulled him close.

"I am glad you are finally up sleepy head its ok I had to start dinner; sorry I was late I had to finish some things." Sasuke opened his mouth and placed it on Naruto's They shared a passionate kiss their tongues' intertwined with one another moving back and forth. Naruto finally ran out of breath an pulled back.

"What have you been up to today baby?" He said with a smile

Sasuke began to blush but quickly hid it "Nothing just got some groceries to make dinner."

"Oh is that all? Well I cant wait to see what you have whipped up" Naruto stomach started to growl and they both laughed.

"Go watch some TV dinner will be ready in a few." Sasuke said. Naruto went out of the kitchen and sat down and soon the agonizing thoughts of not getting Sasuke a present were flowing through his head again. He didn't have much time to think because not long after Sasuke called him in.

"Come and get it!" Sasuke shouted.

"Oh boy!" Naruto jumped up forgetting the thoughts due to his desire for Sasuke's food. Tonight's dinner was especially fancy because of the occasion. There were all kinds of foods on the table and the smell played with Naruto's nose. He quickly ate it all up leaving barely and for Sasuke. But Sasuke didn't mind as long as he was with Naruto.

"Come into the living room" Sasuke said softly. "I have something I want to show you."

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously, but Sasuke just kept walking and Naruto was soon behind him holding both of his hands. Sasuke sat down and Naruto laid on top of him. Sasuke bent down and gave Naruto a soft kiss. He was shaking when he pulled up and his face was red.

"What's wrong love?" Naruto said with concern.

"W-well I got you a gift cause- well for the day." Sasuke muttered

"A present for me? What is it?" Naruto asked his eyes lighting up

"Well there is, there is a question I need to ask you with it." Sasuke said so nervously Naruto could barely understand him.

"Sure ask me anything you like" Naruto said. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box.

"Naruto" He said his smile getting wider and his voice more steady. "I want you to be with me and only me, forever." Sasuke then opened the box to reveal a ring. It was a gold ring with a small diamond. Cause Sasuke didn't think Naruto would wear anything flashy. At that moment Naruto jumped up and looked at Sasuke his eyes glittering with tears. "Well what do you say?" Sasuke said.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" He jumped on Sasuke and gave him a passionate kiss. When he pulled back Sasuke slipped the ring onto his finger and after looking at it Naruto's heart sank realizing again he had not gotten Sasuke a present. But then and idea came to his head and he looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke." He said softly "I have a present for you too I want you to have my body." Naruto leaned over and put his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Pulling back he noticed a nervous look in Sasuke's eyes but a wide smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and Sasuke smiled more. "Wait here and I will get ready. Naruto waited for about 15 minuets and he heard Sasuke call him into his room. When he got there, the room was lit with many candles and the room took on a dim red color. Sasuke was sitting on the bed. "I want you to undress me" he said as Naruto stepped in. Naruto came closer to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him and they both fell onto the bed. Naruto started to kiss Sasuke on his neck and Sasuke let out load moans. As he kissed him his hands slowly made their way down to Sasuke's pants and he unbuttoned them. It seemed almost an instant and then Sasuke rolled over onto Naruto and began to take off his clothes. Naruto's face turned a bright red and soon he was completely undressed. Sasuke admired the body of his love. Naruto started kissing Sasuke's chest and moving his way down his mouth soon fell upon Sasuke's hard penis and Naruto began to cover it with his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it as he started going in and out every time he reached the end he would give the head a lick and Sasuke would let out a cry of pleasure. "Oh oh Naru-!" Before he could even finish his sentence Naruto's mouth was filled with Sasuke's cum and Naruto pulled out leaving a trail that dripped on to his chest. Sasuke let out one last squirt and Naruto giggled when it hit his cheek. He took his finger and wiped it of sticking it in his mouth and swallowing it all. Sasuke then reached on the floor and came up with a bottle. "Use this." He said "It will help it go in." Naruto giggled as Sasuke opened the bottle and put some on his fingers. Naruto instinctively bent over and the next thing he knew Sasuke's warm hands where just outside the entrance. They penetrated a little but where soon out.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto said Just then Sasuke had begun to penetrate with his penis. A squishing noise could be heard as his skin made contact with Naruto's slippery skin. "Oh Sasuke that feels so good!" Naruto cried "Go faster faster!" Sasuke began in creasing his speed and Naruto moaned "More more! Sasuke I want more of you!" Naruto cried louder and Sasuke went deeper and they were both screaming with pleasure. Sasuke cumed some more and slowly began to pull out.

"Oh Naruto that was so amazing. I want you to feel what I felt now." Naruto stood up and Sasuke feel to his knees to be at level with Naruto's penis. He grasped it with one hand and began to playfully lick it. Naruto began to laugh and Sasuke consumed it vigorously moving it in and out and Naruto could not control his pleasure as well as Sasuke and he let out a yelp and after only a few second Naruto cumed when Sasuke had gone back to licking Naruto's penis. He face was now covered and Naruto pushed him down on the bed and began to lick it off. When it was all done he smiled and gave Sasuke a deep kiss with his tongue, playfully moving Sasuke's tongue with his Sasuke began to laugh and let out moans of pleasure. Sasuke put Naruto on his back and squatted over his penis. Soon enough Sasuke sat down and was bouncing up and down on top of Naruto.

"Ohhh oohhh yess Sasuke" Naruto cried

"I love you so much Naruto ohh ohhh oooohhh!" Their cries became louder and louder and finally silence came and Sasuke got off with a little cum dripping down his leg. That night they gave their bodies and their love to each other forever. If they had ever wondered what it was like to be in love they new now. Naruto crawled up to Sasuke and buried his face into Sasuke's chest.

"Goodnight my love." He whispered quietly.

"Sweet dreams." Whispered Sasuke back. Naruto let out a yawn and fell asleep.

Special Ending This ending I put in for one of my reviewers that goes by the name "Hickory". Hickory this one's for you.

This takes place a week after our story ends.

Sasuke is walking through the park with groceries when he is approached by Sakura

"Hey Sasuke!" She shouted

"Hey what's up?" Sasuke said half hearted

"I needed to tell you something that I think is important. You should dump Naruto, you are not really gay you just think you are." Sasuke had a glint of anger in his eye but a smile on his face

"Naruto is my one true love. I have given everything to him, my life, my love…. And even my body." All Sakura could do is stand there astonished by what he said. She went to the top of the Hokage Rock Statues to cry where no one could see her. As see was standing some kids playing accidentally bumped into her and knocked her off. She was dead when she hit the ground.

To extreme haha well that's ok

So did you like it? Hate it? Want more? Too graphic let me know. You can review but that takes too long so if you cant wait email is 


	4. Chapter 4 Coming Soon

Chapter 4

I have decided to make one last chapter in this series but I will be taking my time on it to make sure it does not come out a mess. If you want to know what to expect then all I can say is expect the unexpected haha. I have multiple ways I want to go with this. I will prolly start writing a separate series and maybe a NaruSaku even though I know most people will hate that ha! Hey I got to have some man on lady action too. Anyways I will keep you posted here. Peace out


End file.
